Omi
Omi is a primary character from the Xiaolin Temple who journeyed in a quest for all Shen Gong Wu as the Dragon of Water in training. An orphaned monk, Omi was raised by Master Fung in the Xiaolin Temple, a mystical home where monks train to become Xiaolin Warriors. Omi had eventually became the Xiaolin Dragon of Water and although he believed he is the chosen one, he met with three other soon-to-be Xiaolin Warriors named Raimundo Pedrosa the former circus star, the talented blind and mute martial artist Kimiko Tohomiko, and the Texan cowboy Clay Bailey. Omi was initially skeptical and wary of them, beginning to doubt himself as the chosen one. However, Omi began to take a fondness for them, and they became not only his teammates, but also his best friends. The Xiaolin Dragon of Water met many enemies and adversaries with his team, ranging from the evil boy-genius, Jack Spicer, the evil Heylin witch, Wuya and to the once-good but currently evil Heylin Dragon, Chase Young. Omi's signature Shen Gong Wu is the Orb of Tornami, corresponding with Omi's liking towards water. Appearance Omi was a very small boy, bearing a large, circular, bald head. Whilst having yellow skin, he had a big forehead where nine white dots appear when Omi fights with his true potential. These white dots can be taken as a metaphor of him unleashing his ultimate potential. Aside from this, he has elongated thin black eyebrows and small black eyes. He was also known to always wear his monk uniform, consisting of a red shirt slightly revealing his neck with black highlights, held tight with a black belt and using black pants with black dress shoes. He tends to wear this all the time, due to Omi's usual life of a monk, he was unknown of the rest to the world outside the Xiaolin Temple.The only times we saw him in anything but his monk uniform was when he would change into his special armor for a Xiaolin Showdown. Currently he has grown signifigently taller and his more sharper, he still wears his standard Xiaolin robes Personality While Omi is very skilled at what he did, he is also narcissistic, believing himself superior to his comrades in every possible way, which caused some tension, such as with Jermaine and Raimundo. This trait did not disappear or even slow down during the course of the series. The Bird of Paradise revealed that his greatest trait is loyalty. Omi's proud of his status as a Xiaolin monk as he always kept his word as a monk and was loyal to his comrades. Omi has a problem with American idioms and was constantly corrected. Originally, Omi's views on women is rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak; which was backed up by her blindness and muteness. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko had seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still has trouble understanding Kimiko and girls in general. He also comes to realize that even though you are missing some of your six senses that does not mean it cannot make you more superior to others. When Kimiko had revealed her true powers to everyone after Raimundo turned Heylin; he had become increasingly jealous ever since. History Omi had lived at the Xiaolin Temple for most of his life. He was an orphan taken in by Master Fung, the head of the temple. He was very proficient in martial arts, so Master Fung started training him to become the Xiaolin Dragon of Water. Omi met the rest of the Dragons, and they began their quest to find all the Shen Gong Wu. Omi did not start off too well with his fellow Dragons, especially Raimundo, who pulled his pants down several times, and Kimiko who he deemed a distraction and taboo to become a dragon. This was when they had first met their enemies; Jack Spicer and Wuya. He fought Jack Spicer in a Xiaolin Showdown for the first time, his Two-Tone Tunic for Jack's Mantis Flip Coin. He began to lose, due to how heavy the Two-Ton Tunic was, but after using everything he learned from the other Dragons and Jack's carelessness, he got to the finish line first and was able to claim the Eye of Dashi as theirs. After some time, they had met Chase Young. Chase had seen potential in Omi, saying that he would one day become powerful enough to defeat him. Chase, knowing this, had told Omi he is working for the wrong side. He starts working to turn Omi to the Heylin side, or else he would be forced to destroy Omi altogether. Chase had convinced him to go into the Ying-Yang world to look for Master Fung, whom Chase had imprisoned. Omi, not knowing the danger of using the Ying Yo-Yo, and entered the Ying-Yang world, and came out without his good chi, turning him evil. Feeling betrayed by his friends, Omi joined Chase's side and for a time ruled alongside Chase. The other monks were able to restore Omi's chi, but Omi was still bound by the pledge of loyalty he made to Chase while evil. Chase had taken possession of Omi's chi shown through the transfer of his forehead dots, and in this way made Omi one of his Jungle Cats. With Omi's chi, Chase was even more powerful and unstoppable, but of course not for Kimiko who had fought him face-to-face and won. Omi´s friends had eventually wagered themselves and their eternal loyalty to Chase in exchange for Omi's freedom in a 4-on-4 soccer Showdown, which after a very tense game, the Xiaolin side had won, resulting in Omi rejoining the good side once again and the world being restored to normal. After that little fiasco he turned his sights onto Kimiko, even though he would never show it he became increasingly agitated when she did not do things as he expected, such as using her fire in order to fight and instead engaging him on in a one-on-one hand-to-hand combat instead and beating him badly at that. After months and showdowns, Master Fung had told all the dragons that he would promote only one monk to master dragon, and tells them they all had to go on a quest of their own choice. Omi decided that he would go back in time to stop Chase Young from ever becoming evil. He did so by freezing himself for 80 years, so he could be awake in the future to get the Sands of Time. He found the temple destroyed, and the other monks captured. Jack Spicer had gained the upper hand and became the Emperor of Darkness. In this future it had been determined that Kimiko had been promoted to head dragon. Eventually, Omi is able to get the sands of time and travel back in time to save his friends from that horrible future. There, he had switched the Lou Mang Long soup the Soup of the dragons that Hannibal Roy Bean had planned to give Chase to make him evil for pea soup. Going into the present, he finds that Clay Bailey had become the head dragon and had the other dragons farm and live another life in the evil world concurred by an evil Master Monk Guan, whom Hannibal had turned after failing to do so to Chase. They were later captured, and in order to free them, the good Chase Young had drank the evil soup and became the evil lizard creature he was in the original timeline, sacrificing his good self in order to do so. Omi had returned to stop what he did. Omi, Kimiko, Clay, and Raimundo had fought against Hannibal Bean, Evil Master Monk Guan, Chase Young, and Wuya, in a four-way tag-team Xiaolin Showdown with the Xiaolin monks won. Omi had finally returned to a normal present, where Master Fung had eventually declared Raimundo Pedrosa as the head dragon. In the end, they all got ready to battle every villain they had ever faced, before the show ended. Powers/Abilities In addition to his elemental abilities and martial arts skills, he had other superhuman attributes such as: *''' Hydrokinesis': As the Dragon of Water, Omi is able to manipulate and/or generate water out of thin air at his whim and desire, and even turned water into ice, and gave both water, and ice any shape he wanted. It could be anything from a wave to giant watery hands *'Cryokinesis: Since the ice is just another form of water, Omi is able to manipulate and generate ice at will, the same way he did with the water *'''Snow Manipulation: As snow is also another form of water, Omi is able to manipulate snow at will, like he did with water and ice *'Superhuman Strength': He is also super strong, capable of breaking stones and steel with one single kick or his bare hands *'Superhuman Speed': He could move and run at superhuman speed *'Superhuman Reflexes': His reflexes are at superhuman levels *'Superhuman Agility': He possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can dodge attacks, swing from things easily, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial movements with little effort *'Superhuman Equilibrium: '''Omi has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable *'Superhuman Durability': He has proven to have superhuman durability *'Tiger Sense': He is able to sense an opponent without using his eyes, this he had learned from Kimiko's teachings and one of the many things he is proud of being able to acomplish *'Water Generation': he can generate water *'Ocean Current Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate ocean currents at will *'Tidal Wave Manipulation': he can control and manipulate the tidal waves in large bodies of water *'Tidal Wave Generation': he can also generate huge tidal waves *'Waterspout Generation': he can also generate waterspouts underneath the earth *'Whirlpool Generation': he can generate massive amounts of whirlpools at once *'Density Manipulation': he can controlling water molecules *'Water Solidification': he can solidify the water via its molecules *'Water Exoskeleton': he can both harden and enhance his body by collecting and manipulating water pressure within it *'Hydrokinetic Constructs': he can create anything out water *'Telekinesis': he can move water, ice, vapor, etc. at nearly any speed whether in/on surface, air or water. He can even do this on vacuum of space if he has way to survive the experience *'Elemental Flight': he can propel himself using water *' Hydrokinetic Surfing': he can control the water in a way that increases his ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting him abilities he otherwise lacks or allowing him to ignore normally needed equipment *'Water Attacks': he can attack using water *'Water Purification': he can purify polluted or damaged water *'Water Walking': he is able to successfully walk on top of the water surface with no problems *'Viscosity Manipulation': he can make water thicker, making it harder for sea-life to survive or have honey pour out like water by making it thinner *'Drowning': he can also drown a person with his water *'Healing Water': he can heal himself and others with water *'Hydrokinetic Combat': he is able to control and manipulate water in combat *'Hydrokinetic Regeneration': he can regenerate himself with water *'Hydromancy': he can perform water magic *'Hydroportation': he is able to teleport with the use of water *'Liquid Surveillance Communication': he can use liquids in order to spy on people and communicate with them *'Moisture Absorption': he can also absorb the moisture that is inside of the air *'Dehydration': he can take out all the water inside the body and dehydrate the person *'Motor-Skill Manipulation': he can do this by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body *'Water Augmentation': he gets move powerful when near water *'Water Aura': he also has a dark blue aura around him *'Water Empowerment': he is shown to get stronger by being near water itself *'Water Mimicry': he is also able to mimic water *'Water Portal Creation': he is able to create portals using water *'Water Transmutation': he can transmutate anything having to do with water *'Bubble Manipulation': he can control and manipulate bubbles *'Dark Water Manipulation': he can control, create and otherwise manipulate waters that are straight from the darkest fears sentient mind has about watery environments, including all the fears about waters that pull their victims under to drown or slow/trip them. The dark waters are obviously and actively malicious, dark and near sentient. Dark waters doesn't just flood, it drowns everything it consumes, including normal water *'Steam Manipulation': he is also able to control and manipulate steam that is with water being hot *'Vapor Manipulation': he is able to control and manipulate the vapor in the air *'White Water Manipulation': he can create and control light water, which is stronger than normal water manipulation usage. Some cases, Light water can have divine purposes which embodies the waters purifying and life-giving aspects *'Master Martial Artist': Omi is an orphan boy who has trained in the art of Xiaolin Kung-Fu since birth, becoming a Shoku Warrior Former Powers *'Elemental Manipulation': On one occasion he had control over all four elements, and was able to use the elemental attacks of the other monks *'Elemental Energy Form': When the monks had gotten their elemental Shen Gong Wu, he is tricked by Hannibal Bean in order to absorb the energy of all the other Wu. Later, due to further events, he became an elemental energy being and his elemental abilities were enhanced way beyond his normal limits **'Cloud Mimicry: When he became an elemental energy being, his body was made out of clouds and energy **'''Duplication: In this form, he was able to duplicate himself several times **'Lightning Generation': In this form, he was able to generate lightning. Also, he was able to turn into lightning **'Enhanced Strength:' In this form, his strength was enhanced way beyond his normal limits **'Enhanced Durability: '''In this form, his durability was enhanced way beyond his normal limits **'Enhanced Speed: In this form, his speed was enhanced way beyond his normal limits **'''Deflection: He was able to redirect elemental attacks the same way Hannibal does Weakness Omi is highly terrified of squirrels which he is usually attacked by. When the warriors went through Chase Young's land to get the Bird of Paradise, evil squirrels had attacked and Omi being paralyzed with fear. Furthermore, his self-centered attitude went against him making him seem hard to like, especially when it came to Raimundo. Later on, his fear shifted from fears to the Heylin Demon. Relationships Kimiko Tohomiko Originally, Omi's views on women were rather old-fashioned. Drawing on the words of a 1500-year-old book about women, he did not believe Kimiko was a capable fighter and saw her as being way too weak. While he did not mean any genuine offense, he could not understand why Kimiko and other girls seemed offended. He would later come to appreciate Kimiko as he became more aware of the modern world, although he still had trouble understanding Kimiko and other girls. But they are good friends. Kimiko is frequently showing him gadgets from the modern world and seen often protecting him from bullies like Raimundo. Omi has shown to enjoy Kimiko's hugs sometimes a bit too much for Kimiko's liking. Omi was the one who cheered Kimiko up when her father had been zombified by the Zing-Zom bone. In her other forms, he had stated that her big chest was warm and soft; which of course caused her to slam him into the nearest object so hard that it breaks in half. He complains that her disabilities are form of weakness and only serves his true point on his view on women more on a domestic weakness and should only be allowed to clean and cook. That of which comments lands him in his bed for two weeks give or take the most. Raimundo Pedrosa Omi and Raimundo has many contradicting personality traits. Omi is very studious and held great admiration for authority figures like Master Fung, Master Monk Guan, and Kimiko where as Raimundo is undisciplined and often has issues obeying authority figures. Though Raimundo often teases Omi once in awhile they do show care about each other similar to an older/younger brother relationship. When Raimundo had joined the Heylin, Omi found it the hardest to accept, and when Omi had joined the Heylin side in season two, Raimundo seemed to lead the group in multiple attempts in order to get him back. When Raimundo was named the Shoku Warrior, Omi was able to put his pride aside to be happy for him. He also stated once that he considers him one of his very best friends. Clay Bailey Clay, as he is with many people, they are very friendly towards Omi. Clay looked after Omi and protected him from danger. Omi and Clay almost never contradicted each other, and on many occasions saved each other from danger or even death. Jermaine Jermaine is one of Omi's best friends. They had met in New York in the episode My Homey Omi. They were pitied against each other as rivals when Jermaine had returned as Chase Young´s student, but in the end, they were friends again. Ping Pong Omi had taken Ping Pong as his protégé, although he wanted to be Kimiko's instead. Omi had eventually grown jealous of him considering the fact he became the other monks favorite. But in the end, Omi trusted Ping and proudly welcomed him to the team. Jack Spicer Jack is the first villain Omi and his friends ever faced, and the person Omi has the most Xiaolin Showdowns with. In spite of this Omi and Jack have numerous traits in common. Both are very talented in their own ways, Omi in martial arts and Jack in robotic engineering. They are both extremely egotistical, Jack believing he is the world's greatest evil boy genius and Omi thinking he is the greatest Xiaolin warrior ever. They both also seem to have family issues, Omi being orphaned and Jack's parents apparently having no involvement in his life. Unlike his friends (except of course Kimiko), Omi seems to see some good in Jack. When Jack helps the monks defeat Wuya, Omi had invited Jack to live with them in the temple, to which Jack had refused but offered going out for ice cream sometime. A second time Omi had offered Jack to join the temple, he accepted, though he returned to his evil ways. In a showdown with Jack, Omi accurately guessed that Jack wanted to conquer the world because he felt insignificant and that he did want to become good but he gave up because he believed he would fail. Chase Young Chase is the villain who had successfully turned Omi to the Heylin side, even turning Omi into one of his jungle cats. Chase has used many tricks in order to test Omi's abilities, such as taking Jermaine on as an apprentice so he could fight Omi for him. He had also tricked Omi into going inside the Ying-Yang World to save Master Fung, ultimately losing his good side there. Chase was also shown to have a good side from time to time, helping the Xiaolin Warriors defeat spider monsters from the Earth's crust, and giving Omi information to help him and his friends defeat Sibini the evil spirit of mischief who took over Clay´s mind. Omi used the Sands of Time in order to go to the past and stop Chase from becoming evil, however the future was so awful, that as a result good Chase had willingly sacrificed himself to become evil in order to restore things to what they were supposed to be in order to both save Omi, his fiance and his friends. Even though Chase has a new apprentice, he still has a tendency to get Omi to the Heylin side, as shown in Laws of Nature. Gallery 5e98e2736b978d4c1e694804ee3545b8.gif 000000.jpg 00000.jpg 3.1.jpg 2.jpg 24.jpg 425.jpg 681.jpg 1b60cf2fa11608ec3228a696ea7c05ec.gif 4ca23e69d3947b9b99ae5b9615d2c968.gif 4fac61519a2c91a565725595b66a40da.gif 6d9ef566981157d76b99064728e93bb3.gif 5e98e2736b978d4c1e694804ee3545b8.gif 7c57ae4b35ff464858131b87a17dfde5.gif 67e706fa747bc108184940201eef045b.gif 0957039d92bc209503be3b844b838063.gif 65888a555ef9b299d226e125cb9bc552.gif 750230e6da88e30beb34e4fbafc8e351.gif 428e52c6b336973d9b34c2fc1afc4070.gif tumblr_ma9f65GLIU1rfkeh6o1_400.gif f316eb5bc08695e0da3e63fac9fcf2e8.gif 000.jpg 26b7ba3317b7f5c44832917e0d1e4428.jpg a013e2d6db27988e7793bec879c937d1.jpg a270fafabef19d93b7416281d620d229.jpg 5094ad964d9e855040a7e885833c3bf7.jpg 0643abcaf9d610b650cd66d2cffe0b43.jpg 80ef836376cce42c9984ce760f330e33.jpg ChaseandOmi.jpg d7ae5e900bc010caaa9416d771bd03cf.jpg e2b330c2cd80c0f80752c0d697b920be.jpg f7d0440ed52ee0348cbc5be8a9deab9d.jpg image-2F22_523EAC94.jpg image-3684_523EAC98.jpg image-7F91_523EAC90.jpg img_712341_xiaolin-chronicles-episode-1-new-monk-on-the-block-hd.jpg Omi-xiaolin-showdown-17490747-553-415.jpg omieyes.jpg tumblr_li7kkqOhgL1qcmn28o1_500.jpg 2760627.png 989076_1333249252237_full.png 766e2db25aa52dabd33d2e394c9e998c.png Xiaolin-Showdown-xiaolin-showdown-19755974-640-480.png tumblr_m1odreeOkt1qcifg5o1_1280.png d28841d554482ac660bd255104742ad9.gif e6559d4a8b04df797679e69f6967e0c1.gif fd8ec10ee1015271cc051d80e21697ce.gif 070db05ad90c3e5d1a56e5920f9f30bc.png d60fae63db78dddffd6851a89bb71668.png a489bfb7e8deb5f0df48fe3586915aa7.png 4c991599938eeb5c12d0c7ea82065d5c.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Crossovers Category:Superheroes Category:Xiaolin Showdown Characters Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters